


Holy Rain

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: Vampire!Bucky X Human!Reader [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vampire!Bucky, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Bucky sulks about living in a place where it rains holy water.





	Holy Rain

What had made him think that moving to the one place where it rains holy water was a good idea?! That is the question that floats around Bucky's mind as he sips small mouthfuls of O-neg from the martini glass in his hand while floating in the clawfoot tub filled to the brim with sweet-smelling bubbles.

He had been living in a castle nestled away deep in the Drakensberg mountains for the past decade. Most of the time he loved it there, it was quiet and peaceful. Until summer rolled around and it would sometimes rain for weeks on end. He hoped that whichever idiot decided to bless the rains down in Africa got a cramp in a very uncomfortable place.

His sulking was abruptly interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Since his next delivery of blood wasn't due until tomorrow and he didn't exactly have any neighbors that lived close by there was only one person it could be. Quickly standing and pulling the plug from the drain, Bucky toweled off and wrapped his black fluffy robe around himself, tying the belt into a neat bow before walking to the front door.

He opens the door, being extremely careful to keep his body behind the door in case of any raindrops being blown in by the wind. As soon as y/n had stepped inside, he shut the door.

She quickly hung up her jacket on the coat rack before turning to the brunet with a beaming smile. "There's my Bucky Bear!" she says as she brushes her still wet hand against his absentmindedly, only to be reminded when he leaped back from her with a near-feral hiss, cradling his hand where the water had burned him. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" she exclaims as she dries her hands on her jeans before reaching for his hand again.

He gives it to her hesitantly. She gently cradles it between her own and swoops down to press a quick soft kiss to the already healed skin. "There, all better," she grins at him before taking in his bathrobe and black bunny slippers. "Were you sulking about the rain again?"

"No!" he tries to play it off until he sees her arched eyebrow and crossed arms, which makes him hang his head with a pout. "Maybe..."

"Well, then it's a good thing I stopped by the supermarket! I got sushi, wine, and your favorite, death by chocolate ice cream. Now, you go get dressed while I plate up and get a movie queued up," y/n says in a stern voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky gives a mock salute before going to his bedroom to pull on a pair of dark-wash jeans and a black henley. By the time he walks back into the living room y/n had already started a roaring fire in the fireplace, put the wine in an ice bucket to chill next to two glasses, placed the sushi platter on the coffee table, brought the first Hobbit extended edition movie up, ready to play and spread a large fleece blanket over the couch.

Once he had snuggled under the blanket with her nestled into his side and the opening lines of the movie drifting from the speakers Bucky mused that perhaps staying in a place where it rained holy water wasn't so bad, as long as he got to have y/n by his side.


End file.
